El hijo del Sol y la hija de la Luna
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Len es el hijo del sol, Rin la hija de la Luna. Ambos se conocen, pero piensan muy diferente. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se enamoren?. RinxLen. No son hermanos en este fic. Vocaloid no me pertence.
1. El dragón y la joven

Hola. Otro fic de vocaloid. Bueno, este es RinxLen, pero no son hermanos en esta historia. Espero les guste. Por cierto, quiero agradecer a una persona que me ayudó a escribir este fic. Muchas gracias, me diste muchas ideas para poder escribir una historia que me gustó la trama.

Capítulo I: El dragón y la joven.

Un dragón de color dorado con rojo atravesaba el amanecer anunciando un nuevo día. Era el hijo del sol. Todo su color se relacionaba con la luz que tenía por parte de su padre, a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color azul zafiro. Su forma era la de un dragón oriental, y su poder era muy grande, ya que era la luz que el padre le daba, y ello se reflejaba en el color de su piel, tan dorada que se podía comparar con el oro. Su nombre era Len.

Pero por las noches, Len tomaba la forma de un ser humano, ya que la luz que le daba su padre no alcanzaba lo suficiente en la noche. Su piel era blanca, su cabello largo y dorado como su piel de dragón, recogido en una cola. Sus ojos eran igual, de un color zafiro incomparable. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra, blusa blanca y pantalón café, todo con detalles en dorado y rojo.

En las noches solía pasear por el bosque, aburriéndose y esperando a la llegara su padre, para ir a su verdadera forma a recibirlo. Solía ser frío y serio, puesto que no tenía ningún contacto con nadie que no fuese su padre. A veces el joven se sentía solo, y él sentía que era lo mejor, puesto que a veces pensaba que si las personas se enteraban de quien era heredero, podrían jugar con él para manipularlo.

Una noche, él estaba vagando cerca de un río cuando vio a una joven extrañamente similar a él, de cabello largo y dorado como sol, tez blanca y ojos color zafiro.

-¿Quién será?

Susurró.

Contempló un momento a aquella joven tan similar a él. Ella estaba mirando al agua y su reflejo mismo.

-¿Qué pensará?

Para Len sería mejor no acercarse a aquella joven de cabellos dorados, pues pensó que era una humana, y si establecía relación alguna con ella podría ser utilizado al reconocerlo como el hijo del Sol.

La chica volteó hacia donde estaba Len, este se hizo más pequeño para que no lo viera, extrañamente su vestimenta era similar, sólo que ella usaba un moño en la cabeza, tenía un corsé sobre la blusa blanca y en lugar de pantalón usaba falda.

Len retrocedió un poco y tropezó con una roca. Dio un pequeño grito del susto y esto llamó la atención del espejo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

El chico calló. Ella se acercó, abrió paso entre los arbustos y vio al chico similar a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Te caíste, ¿No es así?

-S-sí, pero estoy bien.

La niña le tendió la mano al dragón para que se levantara, este la tomó y se puso de pie.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Rin.

-El mío es Len.

-Mucho gusto Len.

Dijo ella educadamente.

-¿No ves algo extraño en mí?

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

-No. Pareces un ser humano como cualquier otro.

Ser humano. Eso era algo con lo que a Len no le gustaba que lo compararan, él era el hijo del Sol, el heredero que tendría algún día la luz y alumbraría cada día de las personas. Bufó ante la realidad de tener que parecer humano durante las noches.

-No, bueno…

Lo pensó. Era mejor que aquella chica creyera que él era un humano, para no ser utilizado o manipulado en algún futuro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Pero, bueno, ¿No te das cuenta del parecido entre nosotros?

-Sí, pero no me sorprende.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay humanos que se parecen entre sí, sin tener ningún tipo de vínculo.

-¿Parecerse?

-Sí.

-¿No dicen que cada ser humano es diferente de los demás?

-Sí, pero hay algunas cosas en las que nos podemos parecer, pero no siempre de la misma forma, o exactamente igual.

Aquél dragón pensó un momento. Había sólo visto el comportamiento de los seres humanos desde tan lejos que nunca se detuvo a reflexionar que todos eran diferentes, cada uno único y especial.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso eres de la realeza? Tu vestimenta te delata. Esa ropa es muy fina para ser utilizada en una persona del pueblo.

-Si fuese de la realeza lo sabrías, ¿No? Tu vestimenta también es de un noble.

Len se impresionó. Sólo veía a ese espejo, no se veía a sí mismo.

-Claro que no. Esta ropa no la podría utilizar un noble, la tela es más fina. "Por no decir que está hecha con oro del mismo sol".

Rin sólo miró a Len de manera inexpresiva.

-Para ser un humano eres muy orgulloso.

Él cerró un poco los ojos, e hizo un gesto con la boca. Humano. ¿Acaso esa chica no podía compararlo con otra cosa?

-Escucha.

El amanecer se aproximaba, aquella chica miró con un poco de miedo el alba.

-No puede ser. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Me tengo que ir.

Dicho esto se echó a correr, desapareciendo entre los árboles del espeso bosque.

-Ella está mal.

Susurró Len, para después convertirse en dragón y anunciar la nueva mañana. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en aquella persona que se había escapado por sólo ver el amanecer venir.

Continuará…


	2. Dragón dorado

Hola a todos. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo. La canción que puse, bueno, el fragmento de la canción es Adolescence. Amo esta canción.

Capítulo II: Dragón dorado

Len se convirtió en dragón y fue a recibir a su padre. Pasó el día, y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven, quería verla para decirle que no lo comparara con un ser humano. No llegó a pensar que con ello podría insinuarle su verdadero origen.

En la noche, volvió a su forma de humano y la encontró sentada bajo un árbol, y se hallaba cantado una canción. Él se quedó escondido detrás de un arbusto para poder escuchar mejor.

_El baile eterno que nos prometimos_

_Nos llena el corazón de mentiras_

_Nuestro pelo rubio se refleja en el espejo,_

_Como siguiéndonos uno al otro._

-Canta bien…

-Gracias.

Len se asustó. ¿Cómo lo pudo haber visto?

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-Te veía venir hace un rato pero fingí no haberte visto.

-¿Por qué?

-Es divertido.

Len puso mala cara. Esa niña sí que era extraña.

-Vine porque quise hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-Sólo quiero que no me compares con los humanos, yo no soy así.

-Si no eres un humano, ¿Qué eres?

Einstein. Pensaba Len. ¿Ahora cómo le diría otra cosa que no fuese la verdad?

-S-soy… no soy igual que los demás.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. ¿A qué intentas llegar?

Rin rió un poco.

-Es divertido verte enojado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué o quién eres?

-Ya te lo dije. Soy Rin.

-¡No me refiero a tu nombre! ¡Me refiero a tu raza!

Rin se levantó del suelo y tomó una manzana del árbol que quedaba a la altura de su hombro.

-¿Tengo que formar parte de una raza? Ok, soy similar a ti.

Esa respuesta dejó desconcertado a Len. ¿Similares? Físicamente sí, pero no de raza, ¿O sí?

-¿De qué hablas? Y no salgas con otra tontería.

-Mira quien lo dice. Tú no sabes de lo que hablo siendo lo que eres.

Esto era suficiente. ¿Acaso ella sabía que Len era hijo del sol? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué insinúas?

Rin le dio una mordida a la manzana y fingió no prestar atención.

-¡Responde!

-No seas grosero. Así no se trata a una dama.

-Sólo dime qué es lo que crees que soy.

Rin se alejó, dejó la manzana en el pasto y cortó una rosa roja.

-Toma.

Le colocó la rosa en el saco a Len.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez la respuesta de lo que pregunté.

-Si te estoy a punto de responder, pero eres un desesperado.

-Es que me tienes demasiado con la duda.

-Bien. Te diré lo que eres Len. Tú eres la próxima estrella que alumbrará el día. La luz que refleja a la Luna. El sucesor de la estrella más grande de este sistema solar. Tú Len, eres el hijo del Sol.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

-Mi intención es sólo responderte esa pregunta.

-Me estás desesperando.

-Como dije. Es divertido verte enojado.

Rin le sonrió a Len.

-Además, que esa rosa te sienta bien.

-Pierdes mucho el hilo de las conversaciones.

Cuando Len se dio la media vuelta para irse, sintió que el agua había mojado su espalda. Volteó y vio a Rin con las manos mojadas y cerca del río.

-Eres muy madura.

-Un poco de diversión no hace daño.

Len en venganza pensó en tomar un poco de agua también y salpicar a Rin. Se agachó frente al río, y bajó la cabeza para ver sus manos llenas de agua cuando sintió otra vez el agua sobre su cabello.

-Jajaja.

-Eso fue trampa.

-¿Ahora quién es el maduro? También quieres jugar.

-No es cierto.

Len se levantó y cerró los ojos en son de desesperación, Rin aprovechó esto y lo empujó hacia el agua.

-¡Aaaahhh!

-Jajaja

-A ver si esto es gracioso.

Len tomó el tobillo de Rin y la llevó con él al agua. Ella al salir seguía riendo.

-Jajaja. Está bien. Esta vez ganaste tú.

-¿Eh? ¿No te molestó que te tirara al agua?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con nadie. Eres el primero de hecho. Ya no me siento tan sola.

-¿Sola?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-… ¿Mañana vendrás, Len?

Como siempre, Rin le estaba cambiando la conversación a Len. Algo ocultaba, y él tendría que averiguarlo.

-Supongo.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Rin salió del agua y se fue. La luz comenzaba a salir. Len tenía que transformarse en dragón y seguir con su rutina diaria.

-"Es muy molesta, pero muy misteriosa a la vez…"

Pensaba Len. Su padre lo notó muy pensativo y quiso hablar con él. Len se recostó en una nube y el sol se dispuso a hablar.

-Te veo muy inquieto, hijo. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿No podría dejar de parecer humano durante la noche?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-En las noches incluso el sol está presente. Iluminando a la luna para que esta a su vez alumbre la noche. El brillo del sol es más fuerte que la luna, por eso esta no se ve en el día.

Len se sobresaltó.

-¿La luna no se ve en el día?

-No. Tampoco su heredera.

-¿Y cómo es la luna?

-Misteriosa. Da luz, pero es un misterio.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de tanto misterio?

-Si lo supiese te lo diría. Te lo acabo de decir, es un misterio. ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas hijo?

-Nada. Sólo que odio tener que parecer un humano por la noche. Se supone que soy tu hijo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Soy el heredero de la luz.

-El sol se ocultará pronto. Hijo, es hora.

Len odiaba que su padre dejara conversaciones a medias, pero ya era hora de que su padre durmiese y él fuese un humano. Pero también se sentía un poco ansioso, ahora podría hablar con Rin mejor.

En la noche, el dragón ahora humano se puso a buscar a Rin. La encontró rápido, sentada frente a un lago moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en al agua.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

-Primero se saluda, ¿No? Hola Len.

-Déjate de bromas. Sé lo que ocultas. Hija de la Luna.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

Continuará…


	3. Secretos revelados

Hola a todos. Les doy gracias por haber comentado. Y LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake nunca he leído ese libro que me dices. Sinceramente, es la primera vez que escuchaba de ese libro o de esa autora. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo III: Secreto revelado.

-¿Qué dices?

Ahora Rin se veía molesta.

-¿Lo eres, cierto? La hija de la Luna.

Rin se levantó de golpe y Len sonrió victorioso.

-¡¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Nadie. Yo mismo lo deduje.

-¿Cómo?

-Te escapas antes de que salga el sol. La Luna no se puede ver de día, por lo tanto tú tampoco; la Luna es misteriosa, igual que tú.

Rin sonrió en son de burla.

-Y pensé que sólo tenías la cara.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡Tenemos el mismo rostro!

-Pero a diferencia tuya, como dices, yo soy misteriosa.

-¿Eh?

-El sol refleja a la luna. Pero no lo que pienso. Tú serás el heredero de la luz, pero ello no significa que podrás saber lo que yo pienso. La apariencia será la misma, pero no la forma de ser.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime, ¿Por qué me ocultabas que eras la hija de la Luna cuando ya sabías que yo era el hijo del Sol?

-¿Por qué debía de decírtelo?

-Tsk.

-Aún traes la rosa que te di ayer.

Len miró su saco y se sorprendió. Ni se acordaba de esa rosa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Rin sonrió. Len se sonrojó y miró al piso para ocultar su rubor.

-¿Estás apenado?

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí. Nunca bajas la mirada, y ahora sí.

Entonces el chico se alejó un poco, tomó una rosa color rojo, y con un poco de su poder le puso un brillo dorado, el cual la hacía parecer más elegante.

Se acercó hacia Rin y le puso la rosa en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que le quitó el moño que lo adornaba.

-Sé lo que intentas. No vas a lograr que yo me ponga nerviosa.

-No intento ponerte nerviosa con la rosa.

-¿Entonces?

Len se acercó y le dio un beso a Rin en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó, no se esperaba ese gesto del joven.

-Sólo quería un pretexto para acercarme.

Rin no sabía qué decir, entonces se alejó de Len y rió un poco.

-Debí suponerlo. Eres demasiado orgulloso Len. No aceptas perder.

-Y tú nunca quieres decir casi nada.

-¿Para qué hablar de tantas cosas? Ja. Deberías ser más respetuoso, digo, no me has saludado siquiera.

-Buenas noches. ¿Feliz?

-No sé lo que seas durante el día, puesto que en ese momento no puedo verte.

-Porque estás dormida se podría decir, ¿No? La Luna está presente en el día, pero no se puede ver puesto que el brillo del sol es más fuerte y ella aprovecha para dormir. Igual que tú.

-El sol alumbra durante el día, y en la noche mientras duerme no puede evitar reflejar luz a la Luna y esta a su vez alumbra a este planeta. Igual que tú. Pero como tú no duermes, tu poder que es menor en la noche sólo te hace parecer un humano.

-Pfff. Sólo físicamente.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto parecer un humano?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes, hija de la Luna? Los humanos me utilizarían para mentir, jugar conmigo, y al final traicionarme.

-No todos son así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es cierto que hay humanos que sólo te utilizan, pero no todos. Hay algunos que su palabra es fiel hasta el último momento.

La chica le sonrió al dragón. Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez era parte de ser dragón ponerse colorado en ocasiones.

-¿Cómo cuáles humanos?

-No podría darte ejemplos tal cual, porque yo no convivo con ellos, a estas horas se encuentran descansando, y yo sólo puedo esperar aquí mientras llega tu padre.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque durante el día, he escuchado mientras duermo, que hay personas que se sacrifican por sus seres queridos y no se arrepienten. Para mí es como una canción de cuna, pues el amor abarca muchos aspectos. No sólo los halagos y los cariños, también incluye el sacrificio. Esas personas que darían lo que fuera por sus seres queridos, es algo tan puro y verdadero, que ayuda a mi madre a alumbrar el cielo. Son las estrellas.

El joven rubio se sorprendió. Nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista. ¿Cómo esa niña sabía todo eso y él no? Tal vez había una respuesta.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-¿Tengo que responder?

Otra vez había empezado. Pero por lo menos ya sabía algunas cosas que jamás hubiese pensado. El problema era que el día se acercaba, y Rin tendría que retirarse.

-Eres muy misteriosa Rin.

-Ya lo sé.

-Espero poder verte pronto. El día se aproxima. Me agradas, claro, cuando no estás medio loca.

Rin ya se iba, pero antes fue al lado de Len, le quito la rosa que estaba en su saco y se la puso en el cabello.

-Jajaja así te ves mejor.

Y desapareció entre la obscuridad.

-Pero le gusta fastidiar.

Dicho esto el sol empezó a asomarse, y el primer rayo cruzó a Len, transformándolo de nuevo en dragón.

Ese día se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Rin de los humanos, y se puso a ver todo lo que hacían desde una nube para no poder ser visto. ¿Acaso ellos eran lo que ella decía? ¿Por qué él nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que eran los seres humanos? Se quedó reflexionando. Tal vez nunca se dio cuenta de que hay humanos que son buenas personas, ya que el dragón sólo pensaba en sí mismo, y que él era el heredero de la luz. En cambio, Rin si veía un poco más a las personas, y Len no. ¿Qué era eso? Egoísmo y orgullo. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que hay personas que se ayudan unas a otras, son amigos, se quieren, todo eso. El joven se quedó viendo a esas personas hasta que la noche cayó de nuevo.

Caída la noche, Len se fue de nuevo a ese lago donde solía ver a Rin. En cuanto la notó, se acercó a ella y se dispuso a hablar.

-Hola…

-Hola.

-Bueno… yo… decidí observar hoy a los humanos hoy…

-¿Y…?

Len suspiró cansado.

-Me di cuenta de que no son tan malos como pensaba, de hecho algunos se ven muy agradables.

-Te lo dije.

Rin tomó otra rosa del pasto y se la puso a Len en el saco, de nuevo.

-¿Qué es esa insistencia de ponerme rosas en la ropa y el cabello?

-Te lo pongo por dos razones diferentes: Una: Cuando quiero fastidiarte…

Len puso mala cara.

-Y dos: Cuando has madurado más.

Su cara se suavizó.

-¿Crees que maduré?

-Sí. Y me gusta la rosa de tu cabello. Jijiji.

-¿Eh?

Len se quitó la rosa del cabello y se la puso junto a la flor que se encontraba descansando sobre su saco.

-Me agradas, Len.

-¿Eh? Bueno… también me agradas Rin.

Rin le regaló una sonrisa a Len. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Tu cara combina con tu ropa y las rosas, Len.

-Igual que esa vez que te puse la rosa en el cabello.

Ahora Rin se sonrojó. Vaya que Len era astuto.

Continuará…


	4. ¿Esto es?

Hola. Perdón por no actualizar, pero se me había ido la inspiración y pues no me gusta escribir a lo loco. Espero les guste el capítulo y disculpen de nuevo por la demora.

Capítulo IV: ¿Esto es…?

¿Qué le sucedía a Len? Últimamente estar con Rin lo ponía nervioso, y era demasiado torpe a su lado como para pasarlo por alto. ¿Qué era todo esto? Tal vez él estaba alucinando y no era nada. De los sentimientos que Len tenía algunos eran… ¿concordantes? Tenía que buscar una forma de saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Hola Rin.

-Hola Len.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy feliz, pude dormir muy bien durante el día. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno… yo no tanto.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Rin se preocupó.

-Esto… ¿Cómo lo explico?... Bueno, ¿Sabes de sentimientos?

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Cómo te lo explico?

Rin subió los hombros para darle a entender que no sabía.

-Bien…

-Quieres saber de sentimientos, ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-Dime los sentimientos que tienes y te diré lo que sientes.

Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol y la joven empezó a hacer las preguntas.

-¿Qué sentimientos tienes?

-Ya sabes que casi no sé de sentimientos. Tú menciónalos y yo te respondo.

-Está bien. Dime, ¿Sientes tristeza?

-Creo que no… bueno, no me había puesto a pensar en ello.

-No te entiendo Len.

-Bueno, estoy sólo esperando a que… digo, sólo espero.

Len pensaba decir: "Bueno, estoy sólo esperando a que llegue la noche para venir a verte". Pero pudo callarse a tiempo.

-Ok… ¿Sientes ira?

-No es ira como tal. Sólo molestia en ocasiones.

-Sientes… ¿Miedo?

-No. Definitivamente miedo no.

-Entiendo, y… sientes, ¿Vergüenza o nerviosismo?

El dragón se sorprendió. Rin dio en el blanco. "Nerviosismo". De sólo pensarlo se volvió a ruborizar, bajando la cabeza para que no se notara, y la hija de la Luna no lo pasó por alto.

-¿Lo tomo como un sí?

Len no respondió.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Y por último, ¿Sientes alegría?

El joven levantó la cabeza. ¿Alegría? ¿Acaso él sentía alegría de estar con Rin? ¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Estar junto a ella era alegría? ¿Oír su voz era alegría? ¿Ver su sonrisa era alegría? ¿Darle un beso en la mejilla fue alegría? Se supone que la alegría era una emoción que te hacía sentir bien, entonces la respuesta sería un sí.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien. Ya sé lo que sientes.

-Bien. ¿Y qué es?

-Te lo diré mañana. Ya es de día.

-¿Qué? Dímelo antes de irte.

-Espera.

Y Rin desapareció entre el bosque, como siempre.

…

El dragón volaba, sin rumbo alguno. Pensando en lo que Rin le había preguntado y lo que él había respondido. Un momento. ¿El pensó que besar en la mejilla a Rin lo hizo sentir bien?

No podía ser… ¿O sí? Lo hizo para fastidiar, pero… No. Tenía que esperar a ver el resultado que tenía Rin. Todo iba a estar bien mientras ella no sospechara que era la persona que originaba esas emociones en Len.

Llegada la noche, Len se acercó corriendo a Rin.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Jaja. Espera un poco.

-Ya esperé todo el día.

-Pues espera otro poco.

-No.

Rin ya iba a empezar a darse de vueltas por todos lados, pero Len sostuvo su mano, ella se extrañó.

-Ya déjate de rodeos.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Este sentimiento es muy puro y lindo. Además de poderoso.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que si te lo revelo, te sorprenderás. No creo que antes hayas sentido esto.

-Dime ya.

-Sólo responde una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Hacia quién son esos sentimientos?

La torre se derrumbó. La pregunta fue tan directa. Era de esperarse de Rin. ¿Ahora que decía? Len se puso nervioso bajó la mirada ruborizado.

-Esto…

-Te escucho.

-Hay cosas que no me quieres decir, yo tampoco tengo porqué decírtelas.

-Vaya que has aprendido.

-¿Me lo dirás o no?

-Jajaja. Está bien.

Rin guardó silencio.

-¡¿Y luego?

-Ok, te lo diré. Tú, Len, Hijo del Sol; estás enamorado.

Len se quedó con cara de incomprensión.

-¿Qué es enamorarse?

Rin río.

-¿No sabes lo que es el amor, Len?

-No… bueno, no ese amor del que me hablas.

-Bien, te lo diré. Ese amor es como el que sientes hacia los demás, es igual pero diferente.

El dragón se confundió más.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Es tener un sentimiento fuerte, como hacia tus seres queridos, pero a esa persona o ser lo ves de manera diferente, aunque igualmente lo quieres.

Vaya que Rin sabía de todo eso. Len se sentía bien junto a ella, era inteligente, linda, astuta, misteriosa… en serio le atraía.

-¿Y hay cura para ello?

-Depende de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Bueno, no del todo. Puedes olvidarte de esa persona, pero no depende del todo de ti. Tú no eliges de quien enamorarte.

-¿Y es bueno estar enamorado?

-También depende de ti, pero igual de muchas cosas. A veces esa persona no siente lo mismo que tú y es doloroso, pero cuando sí siente lo mismo que tú, eres muy feliz.

Ahora Len entendía… nunca se detuvo a pensarlo de esa manera, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer en estos casos?

-¡El sol ya va a salir! Me tengo que ir.

Dicho esto Rin corrió para perderse de la vista de Len en medio de la obscuridad.

-Ahora comprendo…

El sol salió de nuevo, Len se transformó en dragón y voló para ir a recibirlo, ahora con una nueva perspectiva y un nuevo pensamiento, que ahora Rin era su paraíso.

Continuará…


End file.
